30Cookies Gintama Fics
by Youko Yoru
Summary: o.O é um projeto do LJ onde se escolhe um tema, e dentro dele tem 30 itens para que seja desenvolvido fics, então cada capítulo será um desses itens.
1. 06 Luxúria

**Projeto:** 30 Cookies

**Título: **Hanaji  
**Fandom:** Gintama  
**Personagem/Casal:** Gintoki  
**Set: **Outono  
**Tema:** 06. Luxúria  
**Gênero: **Angst? (õ.o ehm... acho que pro Gin é angustiante xD)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Sumário: **Gintoki está com muito calor.  
**Avisos:** Yaoi

**HANAJI¹**

Calor. Gintoki andava determinado pelas ruas de Edo sob o sol escaldante, sua pele reluzia de suor. Desejo. Nada o faria desviar seu caminho, andava a passos largos e apressados, seu corpo pulsava em expectativa. Lascívia. Passou a mão pelo rosto descendo pelo pescoço e abrindo mais a gola de sua camisa, estava excitado. Devassidão. Teve que controlar seus passos e sua respiração, não conseguiria chegar até ele do jeito que estava, entrou em uma rua estreita e encostou-se à parede tocando-se como fizera alguns momentos atrás em sua cama. Cobiça. Como o queria, respirava ofegante enquanto saía da viela. Luxúria. Queria-o ver cadenciando debaixo seu corpo, por cima dele, o sentir arranhar sua pele, ouvir seus gemidos, admirar seu orgasmo. Sorriu e lambeu seus lábios ao ver o quartel-general dos Shinsengumi.

**Fim...**

**---  
Notas:**

1. Hanaji significa 'sangramento nasal' xD

2. xD o Gin tá no cio!! uahuahuahuahuahu


	2. 17 Noite

**Projeto:** 30 Cookies

**Título: **Shamisen  
**Fandom:** Gintama  
**Personagem/Casal:** Takasugi Shinsuke  
**Set: **Outono  
**Tema:** 17. Noite  
**Gênero: **Angst  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Sumário: **"A noite expõe a nossa inquietação." (Sêneca)  
**Avisos:** Yaoi

**SHAMISEN¹**

_"A noite expõe a nossa inquietação."_

_Sêneca_

Insonia. A noite estava agradável, mas, para o líder do Kiheitai seria apenas mais uma noite em claro. Angústia. Takasugi olhava sentado na varanda para o céu noturno perdido em pensamentos. Dúvida. Por que não conseguia deixar de pensar nos longos cabelos negros, na pele alva e nos ferozes olhos dourados toda vez que fitava as estrelas? Saudades. Talvez por tê-lo tomado pela primeira vez sob a luz da lua. Raiva. Se ele não relutasse tanto em ficar ao seu lado, poderia até perdoá-lo por ter ido embora. Por não querer vingar o amado mestre. Solidão. Pegou o instrumento de corda colocando-o sob seu colo, tocando a melodia² que estava em seu coração.

**Fim...**

**---**

**Notas:**

1. O shamisen ou siamise é um instrumento musical japonês, com três cordas, cuja caixa de ressonância tem um tampo de pele de gato.

2. A música que me inspirou foi "You Raise Me Up" do Secret Garden.


	3. 01 Outono

**Projeto**: 30 Cookies

**Título**: Despedida

**Fandom**: Gintama

**Personagem/Casal**: Sakata Gintoki

**Set**: Outono

**Tema**: 01. Outono

**Gênero**: Angst

**Classificação**: PG-13

**Sumário**: Sonhos de outono são sonhos de perdas.

**Avisos**: é uma cena do anime!

**DESPEDIDA**

Não conseguia dormir já há alguns dias por causa dos pesadelos. Na verdade, apenas um. Odiava aquela época do ano. Dentre todas, era a mais devastadora. Sentia-se miserável, só e desorientado.

_Por que perder a esperança de nos tornar a ver?_

_Por que perder a esperança, se há tanto querer?_

Pois, perdera tudo numa noite de outono...

_Não é mais que um até logo, não é mais que um breve adeus._

_Bem cedo junto ao fogo tornaremos a nos ver._

Corria em direção ao dojo em chamas, seu mestre não conseguira escapar. O calor abrasador consumiu-o enquanto rogava por ele. Por que não conseguia vê-lo?! Transpassou por duas colunas em brasas e, finalmente, avistando-o.

_Com nossas mãos entrelaçadas ao redor do calor,_

_Formemos esta noite um círculo de amor._

A pele translucida e macia estava enegrecida. O cabelo comprido e claro já não existia. O rosto amoroso e sorridente distorcido. Aquele demônio não era ele, não era o seu Sensei... mas, mesmo assim, o pequeno samurai abraçou-o. Não podia perdê-lo. Ele era sua única família. Seu único elo com o mundo.

_Pois o destino que nos guia vai nos abençoar_

_E um dia, certamente, vai de novo nos juntar._

O fogo iria consumi-lo também. Já quase não sentia o seu corpo, quando sorriu e chorou, perdendo a consciência.

**Fim...**

**---**

**Notas:**

1. u.u a música é a 'Canção da Despedida'... não a do Leoni, nem da Elba Ramalho, é uma versão secreta, que só quem fez parte de um determinado grupo, sabe qual é!

2. u.u e essa fic foi um sonho que eu tive, tanto que eu tô escrevendo de madrugada!


End file.
